cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamui Katsuragi (Stand Up, the LRIG!)
'''Kamui Katsuragi '''is one of the main protagonists of the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime and is a supporting character in Stand Up, the LRIG!. Initially, Kamui didn't have much of a role in the first two arcs of the fic, having only been mentioned and making a brief cameo appearance, but eventually recieved a larger role in the third arc onwards when he encounters Remember whilst she masquerades as Kiyoi. Personality Much like before in actual canon, Kamui can be loud and sometimes rather brash but that is usually backed up by his skills as a cardfighter. This on occasion can lead to him getting mad quite easily if his skills or actions are brought into question. Despite this however, he sticks to his own sense of justice and isn't afraid to help out any of his friends if they need him. He still looks up to Aichi Sendou as a 'big brother' figure and is still infuated with the latter's younger sister Emi. What can frustrate Kamui more than anything is knowing what a problem is that his friends are having, but lacking something that he doesn't have or know about to solve it. This has come to bite him twice throughout Stand Up, the LRIG! with both Amika and Kiyoi in different situations, though he has been able to persevere through them. Stand Up, the LRIG! Bio Pre-Arc 3 Arc 3 Arc 4: Side - Vanguard Relationships Aichi Sendou Toshiki Kai Amika Hashimoto Kiyoi Mizushima When Kamui met Kiyoi as Piruluk, the two of them hardly seemed to get along at all much to Amika's dismay. The latter seemed to dislike his upbeat and energetic nature, stating bluntly that he would never survive in her world or the Selector Battles; even adding insult to injury after he loses to her Selector in battle by stating he would never recover his units from Remember the way he was. She later reveals to Amika that she outright despised his personality, believing that the slightest sliver of hope was meaningless in his life (though it is implied later this might have simply been part of her failed attempt to make Amika abandon the Selector Battles). It isn't until he battles with Hatsu several times that he begins to understand that Kiyoi might also be a victim in the battles around him and that she has her own reasons for acting the way that she does, her memories of Sakaguchi's death being shown to him later confirming it outright. After saving her and Amika from danger, Kiyoi entrusts him with the task of defending the now-former Selector's mother from Remember, to which he immediately accepts, knowing that was what the LRIG was trying to do in the first place. In spite of their past disagreements up to this point, the two of them later work together to take down Remember who had corrupted one of Kamui's Raizers and had a previously captured Cocytus resurrect the spirit of the deceased Ayumi Sakaguchi to imprison inside of it. In the aftermath of it all, the two of them appear to be on much better terms, despite their occasional quips and disagreements. Their newfound trust in one another was almost broken on Leon's Island when Kiyoi had discovered that Kamui (albeit reluctantly) told Kai and the others about Sakaguchi's death, with her even going as far as taking his deck to fight the Kagero user in order to prove her point behind her reasoning for self-isolation. It isn't until Kamui eventually apologized after getting smacked in the face by her, on the basis that he didn't know how to help her get over the unwanted hallucinations she was getting lately, does she begin to regain her trust in him and the two seem to have made up after the incident. Decks Record Category:Stardustdragon123 Category:Stand Up, the LRIG! Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters